Death of the Diamond
by lovedove830
Summary: As mysterious as it is deadly, it strikes and leaves without a trace. It leaves the same mark on all its victims. And it's all been happening since the new girl came.
1. Before You Read

**Yo, this is lovedove830 and this is another one of my stories: The Death of the Diamond. If you're wondering what this page is, it's a "Before You Read" or a BYR page. It's a page that kinda covers some things that might be confusing. You can skip this if you want, but if you do, you may be confused by some stuff.**

**So, this is a Mario bros story. It contains my original character, ****Thyme, in it. She interacts with official characters in the story, so if you don't like that type of stuff, don't read this. I warned you. Also, some stuff in this story is changed and is different from the real video games. Like, the Mushroom Kingdom may be different and stuff. It's all not canon.**

**Also, in this story, Mario x Peach and Luigi x Daisy are present because they are couples in this story. And this may be a slight spoiler, but I think Mario x Pauline fans may be a little upset.**

**So, this is rated T because of blood and just to be safe.**

**Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been five years since Mario and Luigi had entered the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mushroom World. When they had entered the kingdom, they found the small little mushroom citizens in frenzy. Determined to help them, the brothers went after Bowser to get back the lovely Princess Peach. Mario quickly fell in love with her, and Luigi had fallen in love with her cousin, Princess Daisy. Mario and Luigi had settled into the kingdom and they were happy to call it home. Of course, Bowser kept kidnapping the princess and Mario found that now he had an enemy who he had to battle frequently, but it gave him something to do. Sadly, Mario didn't know how to get back to his old world, but he stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom.

However, Mario remembered his first girlfriend, which he saved from Donkey Kong, who had escaped from the Mushroom World. Turns out the thin wall separating the Mushroom World from the "Real World" was becoming much weaker. Well, Mario remembered the horrible words his girlfriend had told him before…

"_You let me get kidnapped by a monkey! A damn monkey!"_

"_Pauline…"_

"_No! How could you?"_

"_I saved y—"_

"_I don't care! Why, Mario? Why?"_

"…"

"_We're done!"_

Now, five years later, those memories seemed to be minor smudges on the pages. Mario was in love again and he stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was happy to follow in his decision as he settled down with his own girlfriend. He missed Pauline and wished he could have cleared things between them, but his path was somewhere else.

It was Daisy's sister's birthday today. Her name was Thyme and it was her 14th birthday. She had stayed behind in Sarasaland when Daisy moved to the Mushroom Kingdom. For her birthday, she decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom for a week.

So one day, a letter addressed to Princess Daisy had arrived. It was green and smelled herbal. It said:

_Dear Daisy,_

_It is me, Thyme. I am not sure if you remember, but it is my birthday! I have decided that I will stay in the Mushroom Kingdom for a week. All of those letters you've sent me have got me wondering…how is it like in there up close? Mother and father have given me permission._

_See you soon,_

_Thyme_

"Oh, Daisy!" Peach gasped, putting a gloved hand over her chest. "You have always said your sister was a good cook and medic. I cannot wait to meet her!"

Luigi looked over the letter. "Ya, she sounds nice."

Mario smiled. "We should throw a party for her!"

Daisy nodded. "Good idea! She likes green a lot, so it will have to be green."

Peach crossed her arms. "But I like pink."

Daisy eyed her. "But Thyme doesn't like pink. She likes green."

Mario held up a gloved hand. "Oh wait, what if Bowser appears?"

Daisy shrugged. "I warned her. She understands."

Trying to pull away from the topic of Bowser, Peach said "I should start planning everything. A green cake, balloons, and all of that."

And so the group went to get ready. Mario handed out invitations, Peach and her castle assistants hung up decorations and prepared food. The kitchen was filled with noises and smells and busy toads in dirty aprons. Daisy fixed up a guest room for her sister. Green. How she liked it. Luigi helped in all three areas. Soon, the whole kingdom was all aflutter about the arrival of Thyme. Practically the whole kingdom was going to the party. It was so big; Peach had to set out tables and food outside. She wasn't expecting the kingdom to be this excited. But she coped with it. The arrival of yet another princess, Peach guess, was quite an occasion.

But was there a shadow lurking in the deepest of cracks?


	3. Chapter 2

A girl stepped off of a train. She was quite brightly colored. Her hair was green. One bang partially covered her eye and her hair reached just below her shoulders. Her attire consisted of a short green dress with lighter green puff sleeves. The dress skirt ended just below her knees and on her feet were small green slippers with white socks reaching a little above her ankles. She was quite unusual in the crowd of yoshis, goombas, and other such creatures. Once in a while, someone would look at her curiously. The air was filled with the smell of train engines and the sounds of people chatting and the whistle of a train. The girl looked up at a sign. It was wooden but in well shape. A poster was hung on it and it read: MUSHROOM EXPRESS. CURRENT DESTINATION: MUSHROOM FIELDS. The girl picked up two large green suitcases and walked through the crowd. She looked around, taking in the sights. There hills and hills of green hills. It was early autumn and trees were beginning to gain brilliant speckles of colors in their litter of leaves. Suddenly a toad ran up behind her. He had red spots on his cap and he wore a suit. Glasses were placed neatly in front of his eyes.

"Excuse me, miss," He said to her politely. "Are you…" He pulled out a card from a pocket on his suit. He squinted and adjusted his glasses. "…Princess Thyme of Sarasaland?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am."

The toad bowed his head slightly. "I am Evird. I am here to personally escort you to the Mushroom Castle." He pointed to a large car. It was white with red spots, like the Evird's cap. "May we?"

The girl, taking Evird's hand, stepped into the car. He took her suitcases and put them in the trunk of the car. Inside the car, it was very comfortable. The seats were very soft like a bed. "Thank you for taking the Evird Express." A voice chimed on a speaker on the ceiling of the car. "Please enjoy your ride."

And the car zoomed off into the fields, a red blurry image in the distance. The Mushroom Castle.

Finally the car eased to a stop. The car door opened and Evird held out his hand. Thyme took it and stepped out. She was in front of a large castle. "This must be the Mushroom Kingdom." She whispered. Then she saw a familiar figure run towards her.

"Daisy!" Thyme cried, throwing her arms around the orange and yellow princess. Daisy responded to her by wrapping her arms around her as well.

"So nice of you to come!" Daisy said happily, breaking from the hug. "Come inside! You can meet Peach, Mario, and Luigi!"

Thyme picked up her suitcases. "Alright, let's go!"

Daisy grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the huge castle. Thyme was lead up the stairs and when she opened the door, a blast of cheers and good smells hit her.

A party had assembled in the foyer of the castle. Toads and goombas and yoshis and other kinds of beings were there. Green balloons and streamers and confetti were everywhere. A large white table filled with foods of all kinds. Soups, and cookies and even a large cake were topped on the table among many other things. On one side of the giant foyer, many tables were placed. A pink-clad princess quickly scurried up to Thyme.

"Oh, Thyme! Welcome! I am Princess Peach." She was followed by two men in overalls. One wore green and another wore red.

"Hello, Peach." Thyme said, smiling. "I am quite hungry. This food looks good."

The red man smiled under a bushy moustache."Oh yes, the food is wonderful! My name is Mario." He reached out a gloved hand. Thyme took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted.

The green behind Mario peeked out. "Eh, I'm Luigi. I'm not as big of a hero as my bigger brother Mario but…" He blushed cutely. "…well, hello."

Mario laughed and softly punched his brother's shoulder while he shook Thyme's hand. "Oh, don't be like that Mario. You're a good guy."

Daisy squeezed her sister's shoulders from behind. "I got a room ready for you. Green, like you love to have it."

Luigi smiled. "Hey, someone sees my way! Though I also like blue."

Thyme smiled shyly at Luigi's remark.

Peach had gone off and gotten a piece of the cake. She came back with a piece on a plate and a fork. "Try the cake," She insisted, thrusting it into her hands. "My kitchen's staff has been working hard on it for you."

Thyme cut a small piece and put it into her mouth. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "It's so nice! It has a nice sweet taste to it and it's so fluffy and light!"

Daisy took Thyme's hand again. "C'mon, let's go to your room!"

So while Mario and Luigi stayed downstairs, Daisy and Peach led Thyme up to her room. They practically dragged her up a spiraling flight of stairs that lead upwards. The loud talking and conversing of the party became quieter the farther they traveled up. Finally, they reached a floor filled with rooms. Peach opened the door to one. Inside was a bedroom. A very green bedroom. The sheets on the bed were green and the window frame was green. There was a green desk with a mirror and a green dresser and a green closet. Outside the window was a view of the courtyard, which was filled with more tables and more people eating and talking.

"So, you two sisters can do whatever. I have to return to the party." With that, the click-clack of Peach's high heels echoed down the hallway and down the stairs.

Thyme opened one of her suitcases. It was filled with clothing items. There were three other green dresses, neatly folded and tucked in. They all had different designs from the one Thyme was currently wearing, yet they were all short dresses. One outfit was a green shirt and short pants. She packed three other pairs of socks and of course, some undies. "You sure like to dress." Daisy noted jokingly.

"Oh please, Daisy." Thyme responded, a smile on her face. "I just like to be different each day somehow." Daisy let out a chuckle and helped her pack away her cloths. In the other suitcase were some other types of items. A green hairbrush, toothbrush, tennis racket, an extendable golf club, and a picture of Daisy and Thyme's parents. At the picture, Daisy picked and looked it over. She felt her hand rest gently on her chest. How she missed her parents, but she wanted to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. But she put it on the desk without saying anything.

After putting everything where it should be, the duo returned downstairs. Everyone greeted the two princesses with happy faces. Thyme went over to the buffet, got a bowl and poured some soup into it. It smelled warm. When she sipped it, she found it to be spicy. _Fire flower soup, I guess._ Thyme thought. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Peach.

"So, what is on your to-do list?" She asked, smiling.

"Well," Thyme began. "After the party, I am just going to rest. I have traveled a lot. Next day, I want to go sightsee around the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mushroom Region. I admit, I have not decided what I will do after that. I'm just going to let fate decide."

So the party went on strong for the rest of the day. Thyme toured the castle and met more figures. It was sunset and the whole castle was set in an orange glow. The sun began burying itself in the distant hills. Thyme was outside, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Mm, I like the temperature here. Sarasaland is a desert place, so you can imagine the heat there." Thyme explained.

Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi were all gathered with her. They had enjoyed the party immensely, and even if things were beginning to cool down, it was still going on. Peach put a delicate hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I can. I am sorry for this comment, but deserts aren't places for me…" This comment left everyone laughing. Their laughter was interrupted by a guard toad dashing up to them. He was trembling and a horrified look was etched on his face.

"P-Princess, y-you must c-come!" He said, obviously terrified.

That's when the group noticed that the laughter and chatting of the patrons had stopped. The music and clinking of glasses had halted. Peach looked around.

"Huh, what's going on?" She asked loudly, large amounts of worry in her voice.

The toad led the group back inside the foyer, where a large cluster of people were gathered around a section of the floor. They all shared the same look: Dismay.

They parted to let the group through and what they say almost sent them reeling.

On the floor was a toad. He was dead and laying on the floor. No one knew how he left or why, but there was only one clue.

A bloody diamond cut into his neck.


	4. Chapter 3

The dead toad had caused much mayhem and horror among the party patrons. The party had to be stopped and the dead toad's body had to be claimed by the family, who came in with tears. After that, the party died off and the feeling of sadness still lingered in the lobby. No one knew how he had died. Someone had just tripped over his corpse. It was a horrible way to leave and a dark veil hung suspended over the foyer.

The group was in Thyme's room. Peach held a pink handkerchief to her eyes, drying up her tears. She sat next to Thyme, who sat still, staring at the floor. Daisy sat next to her sister, one arm over her shoulders. Mario and Luigi paced the floor, walking back and forth slowly. It was night now. The sky was black and filled with stars.

"I don't see how that could have happened." Mario said. "It couldn't have been Bowser. He likes to make a loud entrance, and this attack was made swiftly and quietly."

"Maybe it was a new villain." Luigi suggested.

Mario shook his head. "I doubt it. We would've gotten some foreshadow or something."

"I can't believe it happened…" Peach sobbed.

Mario sat by her and put a hand on her waist. "Aw, don't worry Peachy."

"Well, maybe it wasn't that much of an outside force." Luigi suddenly said. "Maybe the toad drank a little too much and cut himself in that way. He could've fell while in his drunk-state and landed on broken glass or something."

"Well," Mario began, but he stopped. "…Maybe that is what happened. It makes sense to me, and I can't think of anything better."

Peach looked up. "Yes…It does make sense."

Daisy got up and brushed the skirt of her dress. "Now that we've figured out the answer, let's go. Thyme needs to sleep." She then bent over to hug her sister. "Sorry for the horrible incident. Not a very good way to introduce you to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Thyme weakly smiled and hugged Daisy back. "Oh, it's no big deal." She half-lied. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

With reassuring apologies, they left the room, with Daisy turning off the lights. Thyme sighed and removed her shoes and socks. Her dress was comfortable enough, so she decided to sleep in it. Either way, she seemed to be tired from that horrible death. A shiver crawled up her spine, and then she lay down. Even though she wrapped the blanket tightly around her body, Thyme still felt shivers break out all over her body. That horrible image of the diamond cut into that poor toad's neck. So neatly stabbed in, red and no mess. Then a thought jumped out of the darkest corners of her mind. What if it wasn't glass? Glass cuts are usually more jagged and bloody. The cut on his neck was so carefully cut. What sick person would do that?

_Get some sleep, Thyme._ She said to herself, forcing her earlier thoughts back. Eventually, she settled into a deep, but wary sleep.

Thyme woke up in a cold sweat the next morning. As opposed to being doused in chills the night before, now a hot feeling replaced it. She still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was morning now. Weak rays flooded in and cast a pink glow in the green room. Thyme got up slowly and rubbed her head. Sighing, she stood up and staggered over to her dresser and pulled out her green shirt and shorts. She pulled off her dress and out on the shirt and shorts. While putting her shoes on, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Thyme said. The door opened and Daisy's head popped in.

"Good morning." Daisy said, a smile on her face like nothing happened yesterday. "You ready to go sightseeing?"

Thyme nodded and smiled weakly.

Daisy entered the room fully and closed the door. "You okay? Look, about yesterday—"

"Oh don't worry," Thyme said quickly. "It's okay."

Daisy believed her fake reassurance. "Well, Peach is getting ready for a tour of the Mushroom Kingdom reaches. After some nice breakfast, we can go."

Thyme simply nodded again. Maybe some food would ease the churning in her stomach.

Thyme followed Daisy out of the room. Going down the stairs, wonderful smells starting wafting up towards the two. It was breakfast. Daisy led Thyme into the dining room. Inside was a long table with a white tablecloth draped over it. There were many chairs placed around the perimeter of it. At one end, Peach sat in large almost throne-like chair while Mario and Luigi sat on either sides of her. Daisy sat next to her boyfriend, Luigi and Thyme sat next to Mario.

"Good morning!" Peach said, smiling. "We have a lot of food for breakfast!"

"I will have some pancakes, please. With some syrup and butter on top." Thyme said.

A toad in a servant uniform walked out holding a platter covered with a metal dome. He set it in front of her, and lifted up the covering. On the plate were pancakes, syrup and butter on top. Thyme took her fork and cut a piece of her food and put it in her mouth. It was good, and it helped her stomach, but only a little.

"So, we are going to the Mushroom Kingdom. When you are done, we can go on ahead."

Thyme nodded and kept eating. She felt saying nothing was good.

The breakfast was short-lived. Thyme ate her meal quickly, then got up and left with the group. They started out of the Mushroom Castle.

"After we pass the royal grounds, I believe Toad Town is first." Peach explained. "The royal grounds, of course, are the reaches of my castle property. While small, it is quite lively."

They were passing into the Castle Square now. It was just at the foot of the castle. It was a tiny village where, Thyme guessed, the guards and special toads lived. It was nice in Thyme's eyes. The floor was made of stone bricks that made elaborate patterns. A small path with houses on either side lead to a small square, where a fountain with a statue of Princess Peach in it sprayed water in three different directions. The plaza was lively and many toads were walking around, talking. Some looked over to the group and waved happily before returning to their chores. In front of the castle and near the small Castle Square was a lake. A couple of wooden docks were placed at its coat and some toads were fishing in it. They passed the square and they went up a slight upwards incline on a hill. They passed under an arch that said in bold letters on it CASTLE SQUARE. Then they were in the Mushroom Fields. A worn out path snaked through the hills of grass. "Not too far from here is Toad Town." Peach said. "It's a small town full of well, toads." Everyone in the group laughed.

They reached Toad Town. It was a small town and toads were walking around. Medium-sized houses were placed all over the sides of the very wide path going through the town.

So, the group toured the Toad Town, meeting important toads and eventually stopping in a café for quick lunch. While talking and chatting, they all forgot about the murder incident. Even Thyme did, and her bubbling stomach feeling had ebbed away. Then eventually, they all packed up and started their journey home, saying goodbye to some. As they traveled through the Mushroom Fields, the familiar scene of the sun setting bathed the hills and sky. Before they stepped foot onto the Castle Square, many toads came and swarmed Princess Peach feet. They screamed her name and pointed to the plaza of the Castle Square. Toads were gathered around something, just like the scene in the castle yesterday. When they went to investigate, a dead toad body was laying on the floor.

And in his neck was a bloody diamond, neatly cut.

Thyme gasped, and she felt Daisy's hand on her shoulders. "You'd best go back to the castle, Thyme. We'll take care of this." Thyme was glad to take her advice. She didn't walk up to the castle, she ran fast. She opened the door quickly and shut it behind her. Running a hand through her green hair, she walked now, slowly, to her room. When she got there and opened the door, she screamed. A servant quickly came in to her aid. Before he could ask what, he shared her same reaction. The room was a mess. Sheets were thrown everywhere and the wall was ripped in many places. "I-I'll go get help!" He stammered, and scurried down the stairs. Thyme trudged through the mess. While she did this, she stepped on something. She lift her foot and checked what it was. It was the picture of her parents. And cut into the glass was a diamond.

Thyme felt her eyes roll back and she fell on the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

Peach, Thyme, Daisy, Mario and Luigi were seated around the dining table, but they weren't eating. All of them had serious faces and a dark aura lingered in the room. Peach had ordered all available security to be on high alert. The group was discussing the "Diamond" deaths.

"These are not some accidental kills." Peach said firmly, her hands pressed together tightly. "These are murders, and they are all connected. I refuse to just dismiss them any longer. I will solve this case."

"We'll solve this case." Mario corrected. "I've saved the Mushroom Kingdom from many things and I'll save it from this."

Luigi rubbed his head. "I wish the diamond would give us more of a clue. Just a diamond…"

Daisy punched a fist in her hand. "It seems these are being targeting at Thyme."

Thyme, who was slumping in her chair trying to avoid any talk, suddenly sat up. "What? Me?"

Daisy turned to her. "Well, the Diamond targeted your room, right? I don't want to scare you but…"

Thyme rested her face in her hands. "Oh…" Her moan escaped from her hands.

Mario laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Thyme, I promise you that the Diamond won't get any closer to you."

Mario's word simply bounced off of Thyme.

"I want to resolve this." Peach said. "My subjects are being killed. Innocent people and I hate it." Tears of anger welled up in Peach's blue eyes, but they did not spill.

Suddenly a toad walked in. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…but I need to speak with you, Princess. And Daisy, Mario and Luigi." He shot a concerned look at Thyme. "Of course, if you don't mind, Thyme."

"No." Thyme's response came, her face still buried in her hands. The toad nodded and the four walked out with him. Even though they tried to be quiet, she could still hear murmurs of their conversation.

"Princess, about the deaths…"

"Yes, what about them?"

"I think I may know what's causing them or at least triggering them."

Thyme heard Mario's voice. "You do? You have to tell us!"

"Yes, of course. Well, ever since she came…"

Thyme sat up again. Even with more sudden reflexes this time.

"Who's she?" This was Luigi's voice.

"Uh, Thyme…"

"Thyme?" Daisy almost shrieked. "How?"

"Well, um, Princess Daisy, ever since she came, these deaths have been happening and well, before she came we were fine…"

"No," Peach's voice joined the conversation again. "That can't be possible."

"Well, if I may say My Highness, it has been happening since her first day."

Thyme felt tears well to her eyes. Were the deaths her problem? Did all of the murders happen because of her? Streaks of tears ran down her tan cheeks. She had triggered all of these deaths, hadn't she? It was all her fault. Abruptly, she pushed herself away from the table and ran out of the room.

The four had come back into the room to see Thyme gone. "Thyme?" Daisy called. That's when they all heard sobbing and the running of feet traveling upwards.

"Oh, crap." Mario muttered. "I think she heard."

The four ran up the stairs with Daisy taking the lead. They burst into Thyme's room to see the green princess hastily throwing her things into her suitcase while her face was smeared with tears. She was sobbing and almost done packing.

"No, Thyme!" Daisy shouted, grabbed her sister.

"P-Please, I have to…" Thyme suppurated. She didn't fight her sister's clutch.

"Listen, they're not your fault." Luigi said, trying to calm her down.

Daisy forced her sister to sit down on the bed. The room had been repaired from the damage.

"Thyme, that toad was wrong. I don't know how much you've heard, but he was wrong. It couldn't be you."

Thyme said nothing, but she kept hiccupping sobs.

"How could they be your fault?" Peach asked, hoping the question would help her feel better.

Daisy sighed. "I can't force you to stay here Thyme. If you want to leave, you can, but I just want you to know. These are not your fault."

Thyme had calmed down. "O-Okay…"

"Take a short nap…" Mario said, feeling out of place in this female situation. "Sleep may help you feel better."

Thyme agreed. Once everyone had left her room, she plopped down on the bed. Her eyes were burning. Maybe sleep would help her…

Then she got up. No. She would stop this. This Diamond person was a plague and she was going to stop it.

Tiptoeing quietly, she opened her suitcase and took out her golf club. It was extendable and it was in its shortest length. With a quick swift jerk it unfurled. Now it was at its full length. It was green and shimmered lightly in the weak moonlight outside. She pressed a button which locked it in that length. Now she was out and ready. She opened her door and closed it as softly as she could. The only sound was a soft thud. She tiptoed down the steps, trying to sneak past. Guards were doubled at night, and now they tripled because of the damn Diamond. This would make Thyme's job much harder. Guards were now everywhere in the foyer. Thyme bit her lip. She would have to find another way out. Then she remembered the back entrance from the kitchen room. It was used mainly for transporting garbage out of the kitchen, since that's where most of the garbage in the castle came from. Food leftovers and all that junk. Thyme quickly took another staircase to the kitchen. She got the door. No one was inside, which meant good. She pushed open the doors. The kitchen was quite big and kept well clean. She sneaked through it, careful not to bump her head into any metal pots or pans. She shifted the position of a spatula and it made a quiet, but painfully loud creak to Thyme. No one came in to check, so Thyme kept on. She finally reached the door of the kitchen. She opened it and closed it behind her. The fresh air of outside was refreshing to her. The darkness of the night was making it hard to see, but Thyme was determined. She quickly ran silently over the grass and hid in some bushes, her club ready.

A long amount of time went by. Thyme wasn't sure how long, but she was wondering if anything would come when suddenly a figure appeared. It was a dark figure and it moved pretty fast. It was silent. As silent as Thyme when she sneaked out. The figure's back was turned to Thyme, so she quietly crept up behind the figure and raised the club.

"TAKE THIS BASTARD!" She yelled as she brought the club down on the figure's head. The shape didn't have time to react. The club hit the person's head with a painful whack and the figure was on the ground. Now up close, Thyme got a good look at the figure. It was a female and a diamond-shaped mask covered her face. Short dark brown hair covered her hair. She wore a bikini-like outfit, only with a skirt covering her short pants. In one of her hands she held a weapon: A thin but deadly sword.

"You bitch." She hissed. She reached for her sword, but Thyme hit it away with her club. Then Thyme hit her again on her side. She groaned, but reached up a hand and grabbed Thyme's throat. Her grip was strong, but Thyme kept whacking at her. Thyme's breath was running short and she felt her energy depleting. "I'm going to choke the fuck out of you." The Diamond person said, obviously not swayed by the fact she was taking away blameless lives. Thyme could barely hear her. Her vision was going black and she could barely hold her club.

That's when someone grabbed the hand firmly and jerked it away. "Not going to happen." A new voice growled and basically picked up the Diamond and threw her across the backyard. The Diamond landed hard on the ground and groaned, but groped around for her sword. She picked it up and jumped to her feet. Blood was pouring down her head and she held the sword out, but the savior of Thyme tossed a few fireballs. They were simply warning shots. "If I were you, I'd put that sword down." Thyme looked up at her rescuer.

"Mario!" She croaked, grinning. Even with her breath not yet fully returned, she felt safe. Mario smiled at her, but kept an eye on the Diamond. His cloths were red and white now, showing his new fire abilities. Behind him were Daisy, Peach and Luigi. Luigi backed up his brother and the two princesses rushed over to Thyme.

"Thyme!" Daisy said, hugging her sister and sobbing relief into her shoulder. Thyme felt a ping of guilt, but then saw Peach.

"What happened?" She asked, but Thyme could only look up at her in a daze.

With Mario, Luigi and the Diamond, the Diamond was gripping her sword.

"I see you haven't lost your charm, Mario."

Mario almost fell back on Luigi, who was surprised as well. "M-Mario?" Luigi stammered. "How do you know his name?"

The Diamond put her sword back into its sheath. "Mario and I have quite some history with each other." Then she let out a chilling laugh.

Mario glared at her. "Who are you?"

The Diamond didn't answer. She simply took off her mask.

And there standing was Mario's first girlfriend, Pauline.


End file.
